Neo-Uzumaki
by Kagidomaru
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke in the valley of the end As he awaits judgement he gets an unexpected visitor. Rated m for safety might be one shot. Smarter/colder naruto
1. Cut ties new paths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any references from other mangas or Bleach. This is just an idea that came to my head might be one shot, well see how it takes.**

"It's over dobe, you won't win" sneered a young raven haired boy his bloody gaze fixed with an unnatural fire threatening to consume everything in it's path. His usual pale skin had become paler his face riddled in exhaustion from battle.

On the other side of the rock formation depicting the 1st hokage of the hidden leaf village stood a blonde youth his face bloody and birthmarks in the appearance of whiskers Giving him a feral appearance.

"Shut it teme, I'm not giving up until I drag you back home even if I have to break all the bones in your body!"

The other boy sneered in disgust as if the very thought of losing to his opponent made him sick.

" so be it, I'll just kill you"

Both boys prepared their attacks knowing that this would ultimately be the last clash to decide the victor.

The blonde held his hand out as an identical copy of himself poofed into existence beside him moving his hands in intricate motions causing a baseball sized swirling ball of energy to appear. At the same moment the raven haired boy made several hand gestures before holding his right forearm as the chirping of birds was heard and lightning crackled enshrouding his hand.

" **Chidori/Rasengan!** "

The two deadly attacks collided into a deadly explosion with the two still at it's center fighting for dominance it felt like an eternity before realization overtook the blonde's features and in sorrowful resignation withdrew from the clash allowing his opponent to pierce through his chest obliterating his heart and ending the fight.

" y-you won't c-change your mind, eh Sasuke?"

The whiskered boy stated already knowing the answer before it was spoken.

Sasuke looked at his dying teammate cold indifference and replyed in a tone just as icy not giving away any of his thoughts " No Naruto, Itachi will not just wait for me to get stronger and I will never improve fast enough by staying in that village full of weak idealists and fools."

Naruto nodded weakly before falling into the river below.

 **With Kakashi minutes from the fight**

" **Hurry Kakashi I smell blood and the rain is pouring harder we'll lose the scent soon** " the silver haired Sensei was warned effectively speeding up in hope of making it on time before anything terrible happened unknowing of the passing of one of his students.

 **Unknown place**

Nothing. That was all he could see, empty darkness surrounded Naruto as he lay there waiting for whatever happens after death " _will I be able to be happy now? Will I see my mom and dad in the Afterlife_?" The though was as uplifting as it was depressing seeing as he could not even bring his friend back much less be hokage. " _I'm sorry Sakura-chan I can't keep my promise anymore"_

" **Wake up child, it's not over yet"** a deep soothing voice echoed.

The voice startled Naruto from his musings, he frantically turned searching fruitlessly in all directions for the being that spoke.

" **Worry not my boy I am here to help you** "

Shocked Naruto could just hardly make out the silhouette of what appeared to be a humanoid with horns.

" **Look not with your eyes child but with your spirit after all you are in your soulscape. Feel for your energy but unlike searching your inner self you must look deeper.** "

While scared he followed as instructed even he was not dumb enough to go against something he could not even see, he concentrated hard finding it quite more difficult than when unlocking his chakra as he didn't know what exactly he was looking for. After what felt like hours, really could have been longer seeing as time was irrelevant in this darkness, he manage to find it it felt like a flame hot but soothing instead of painful.

" **Good, let it out** "

Naruto let the flame consume him.

With a burst of light the darkness was chased away by the flaming energy that surrounded the blonde, with the new found light Naruto was finally able to see his visitor

"Shinigami-sama" Naruto finally spoke fear and relief both permanated from his voice.

The now recognized god of the dead spoke " **too many mistakes have been made young Uzumaki and I am here to begin ratification starting with you. I apologize as I am not here to take you to the pure world** "

The young ninjas head dropped ad that

" **I am here to give you a new chance to start anew with the chance of finding happiness** "

" what's the catch?" Naruto knew that no matter how good it sounded there had to be something the being wanted in exchange deities are not known to be charitable even he knew that.

The question only seemed to amuse the soul eater " **it seems that you indeed know how to think that is good, what I wish to do is to make you into my avatar and have you collect certain souls for me, and not not just from your world** "

" you mean I will have to travel to other worlds?!"

" **Correct do not worry the time will come when I send you out in the meantime you shall carry out your duties here in the Elemental Nations as the death reaper** "

"A come on that sounds so cliche, how about _Soul reaper_?"

The god paused for a moment " **very well from now on you are the first Soul Reaper** "

To be continued?

I apologize that the story starts so slow but I don't know if I will continue it

Please read and review

Should this be a complete crossover?


	2. chapter 2 re-awaking and ally or foe

**Hello everyone Kagidomaru here. Firstly I want to apologize for my blank period I hate when other artists and Authors do it and much more so myself, I unfortunately was busy with my personal life and writers block to give this story the kick it needed. I am happy to upload this new chapter and sincerely hope that you enjoy!**

 **Konoha 3 years since the death of Naruto**

Tsunade sat at her desk a mountain of paperwork staring back at her as if giving her a 'fuck you', no matter how fast she breezed through the piles of documents the stack seemed to multiply at the blink of an eye.

 _Blink_

Tsunade gained a tick above her brow as yet another stack of paper appeared before her, she turned in her seat to look at the only other person in her office other than her hidden Anbu "I need a drink"

Her statement was met with defiance "I apologize Lady Tsunade but it's too early in the day and you still have a meeting with the Elders in regarding the recently discovered Hidden village" Shizune shut her down without fear. As the first apprentice of the legendary Slug sannin and closest person to the resident first lady Hokage she took the liberty in controlling her teacher's more _unsavory_ habits.

"Those wrinkly fossils can wait Shizune i haven't had a drop of alcohol in-"

" _Three days Lady Tsunade_ " her apprentice finished firmly. That made the busty blonde stop and she gave the younger woman a sheepish grin "right, well I-"

"I see that you have stayed as beautiful as always hime"

The Hokage turned and took in the sight of her perverted teammate, his long white and spiky hair still long and tied behind his back shoulder length bangs framing his slightly tanned face, he had red lines beneath his eyes that reached all the way down his face and a forehead protector with the kanji for oil and a wart on his nose, the man was tall and well built he wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants with a mesh armor visible underneath, arm guards, a black belt and a red haori with yellow circles in each side on his back was a giant scroll and traditional wooden sandals on his feat.

Likewise as Tsunade had done Jiraiya also took in the two women, Tsunade was fair skinned with brown eyes and long blonde hair with shoulder length bangs framing her beautiful face while the rest hung behind her back in two loose ponytails. A seal of her own creation ( **the strength of a hundred** ) taking the shape of a violet diamond on her forehead. The busty leader was currently in her green haori with the kanji for gamble on the back using a red circle beneath she had a sleeveless kimono style blouse held close by a bluish obi matching her pants and framing her curvaceous body doing little to hide her heavenly figure and noticeably large breasts finishing her appearance with strappy open toed high heels.

As for Shizune she stood below her master at average height and onyx eyes, jet-black hair at shoulder length bangs covering her ears and framing her face. She was wearing a dark blue kimono held by a white obi and open toed sandals with low heels.

"What brings you here you perv?" well that seemed to be the usual greeting nowadays he supposed.

Jiraiya turned serious "i got a lead and it's not much but it helps"

A ray of hope breamed in those chocolate yes "you mean-" she left the question in the air unable to finish afraid that any hope will die if she did.

"I am not sure but one of my spies talks of a god that sees beyond the boundaries of life and death and his many followers with unreal powers never documented before"

"Get to the point Jiraiya!"

The white haired sannin gave sigh "They say they come from beyond the sea where the water spirals too fast for any ship to pass and one of my spies swears from high and low that they saw group lead by a hooded figure on the ports of nami on where some kind of door opened-"

"JIRAIYA!"

"Alright alright, a description of Naruto fit a member of the group before the vanished" Jiraiya finished his findings not wanting to further irritate the blonde kage.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair taking in what the spy master had told her remembering further back to what happened three years ago.

- _flashback_ -

 _Tsunade was enjoying her sake when inexplicably her cup cracked at the base giving her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Moments later her apprentice came through the door looking absolutely distraught._

" _What is wrong Shizune? What do you have in your hands?" clutched between her small hands was a black cloth unlike the ones worn by the ninja under her command. Shizune presented the item to her kage with shaking hands, it was a bloody head protector._

" _I-i-it's Naruto's" her apprentice hiccuped._

 _Tsunade's eyes widened as she registered the words, everything seemed to collapse on her as she broke down at her desk and help at the embrace of her student, it took her some time to find her composure before she called her Anbu " get me Hakate in my office yesterday!" the ninja gave strong affirmative and left in a swirl of leaves._

 _Minutes later the same Anbu appeared with an equally looking depressed Kakashi._

" _WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE HATAKE?!"_

 _The man looked up his sole visible eye holding great sadness "I cannot say as I arrived at the site of battle nothing was left except ruins and the river flowing, we lost the scent of both gennin as the rain poured heavily, we were only able to find the forehead protectors and signs of departure across the valley and tracks leading into the river, based on this I concluded that gennin Uzumaki was dragged by the river as the defector took his leave before my arrival." Kakashi ended his report the inflection in his voice not changing from a dull hum, liveless and robotic. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she turned to face the outside "leave and take a rest jonin Hatake you will be needed tomorrow to retell your report to the council."_

 _The silver haired ninja only gave a nod of acknowledgement and left silently._

 _-flashback end-_

"Hime, we need to talk with the council if they really have Naruto we will have to make contact with them" Tsunade was brought out of her reminiscing by Jiraiya who had a look of concern on his face.

"Shizune call a meeting immediately tell them its urgent and i do not care if they have to be dragged out of the toilet."

"Hai"

 _Meanwhile at an unknown location_

"Captain I have the most recent reports from squad 1"

Said captain gave a sigh before answering "Haku please how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naruto?"

The subordinate now named Haku gave a mischievous smile and shot back " well currently we are on 17,345 give or take"

Naruto deadpanned "it was a rhetorical question"

"I know"

Naruto just shook his head and began reading the report. I was nothing special just numbers detailing his recent increase in members and status on the port town of Nami. He gave a hum and spoke "Tell me Haku what do you think of this?"

Haku gave his leader a soft smile "I think it's great that you can accomplish your dreams in your own way and have started something that has given people what they always wanted" "what?"

"Life and happiness without fear, you managed to bring a lot of different people together and created something that of which others could not" looking out the window, "You are doing great Naruto and no matter what we will continue to follow you until the end."

That brought a smile to Naruto's face "thanks"

 **Okay ladies and gentlemen I hoped you enjoy i was not sure what appearance to give Naruto as he definitely will not look the same so if you have any suggestions i'm open to any. Sorry if it's really short. I'll try to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to apologize I have read my own story and have come to the conclusion that it is not good enough to continue, if anyone is interested in adopting this, well by all means do i see not problem with it. I will be deleting this story sometime this week. i do appreciate all the support but just do not have the talent to take this to the next level.**


End file.
